goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton and Ratso Catso Misbehave at Burger King and Get Beaten up by Rocket and Raven
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Plankton and Ratso Catso misbehave at Burger King and get beaten up by Spongebob and Raven is a grounded video idea created by Sarah West. Two troublemakers wanted two Froot Loops milkshakes, but that item was sold out, so they're offered a replacement, but they decide to destroy the restaurant. Eventually, they both get grounded and get beaten up by Rocket Raccoon and Raven from Teen Titans as a result. Voices Steven as Plankton David as Ratso Catso Julie as Ratso Catso's mother AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's father Lee as Plankton's father Serena as Plankton's mother Kimberly as Sarah West Brian as Iggy Koopa Ivy as Lemmy Koopa Simon as Ludwig Von Koopa Eric as Rocket Raccoon Tween Girl as Raven Transcript Ratso: Hey, Mom. Julie: What is it, boys? Ratso: Plankton and I want to go to Burger King for lunch. Plankton: Can we go? Julie: No. We're having beef and vegetable penne casserole for lunch. Plankton: Julie, we want Burger King, not yucky casserole. Ratso: Yeah, we want Burger King! (5 times) Now! Julie: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Mike: Julie, I don't have anything to make the casserole! Julie: Did you hear that, boys? Mike said that he doesn't have anything to make the casserole. That means we can go. Ratso: Yay! Plankton: Let's go! (At Burger King) Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you? Plankton: I want an Angry Whopper with french fries, lemonade, and a Froot Loops milkshake. Ratso: We'll take two of each. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of Froot Loops milkshakes. Plankton: What? Ratso: You're joking, right? Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about two chocolate milkshakes instead? Ratso: Why? Julie: Because, boys, they're all out of Froot Loops milkshakes. Why don't you have two chocolate milkshakes instead? Ratso: (Shouty's voice) NO! WE WANT FROOT LOOPS MILKSHAKES AND THAT'S FINAL! Plankton: Yeah! Give us what we want when we want it! Julie: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats! You two can either have chocolate milkshakes, or we'll go straight home and you'll get nothing at all. Ratso: Neither! We will destroy this awful place! Plankton: Yeah! The Chum Bucket is better than this stupid restaurant! Sarah: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Ludwig: Let's get outta here! (Plankton and Ratso destroy the restaurant with fire and bombs. Most of the customers panic and flee the scene) Julie: (Scary Voice) BOYS, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY BURGER KING?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU TWO ARE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL! (At Plankton's house) Serena: Plankton, you're in big trouble. How dare you destroy Burger King just because you didn't get what you want? You know that you could get sent to prison for something like that. That's it. You're grounded for the entire summer. Lee: Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this. Someone will beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is a genetically enhanced furred animal turned freelance criminal who traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until he and Groot met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive project. Plankton: I don't want to be squished by Rocket! Serena: That's right. Rocket will squish you. Rocket Raccoon, squish Plankton. (Rocket appears) Rocket: Prepare to be squished. (At Ratso Catso's house) Mike: Ratso Catso, how dare you destroy Burger King because you didn't get what you want? That's it. You're grounded for the entire summer. Julie: Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this! Someone will beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. She is a girl, she wears a Purple hood jacket, she was protagonists, she wears serious, and she's a superhero one. Who is he? Ratso Catso: I don't want to be beaten up by Raven. Mike: Well, Too bad. It's for good. Raven, beat Ratso up. (Raven appears and to beat Ratso Catso up) Raven: Azarath Metrione Zinthos! (Meanwhile, Sarah is treating the Koopalings' wounds) Ludwig: Owie! Be careful, Sarah! These burn wounds hurt! Sarah: Oh, you poor little things. I'm so sorry about what happened at Burger King today. Iggy: No, Sarah. It wasn't your fault. Lemmy: I was really looking forward to having some chicken nuggets, but those two troublemakers decided to destroy the place with fire and bombs just because they didn't get what they wanted. Ludwig: I'm so glad we made it out of there alive. Sarah: Yeah, I know. It was horrible, wasn't it? Iggy: It was. We barely escaped with our lives! Sarah: I know. We should've gone there earlier before those two troublemakers destroyed the restaurant. Lemmy: Ooh, these wounds hurt! Sarah: Aw, it's okay. I'll do my best to heal you. (Sarah tends to the Koopalings' wounds. She gives them pain medication, bandages them, and applies antibiotic cream to their blisters) Ludwig: Ooh, that feels good. Sarah: While you're recovering, maybe I can give you some caramel ice cream and read The Little Prince to you. How does that sound? Lemmy: Oh, we would love that! Iggy: I could use a frosty treat right now. Ludwig: And I could use a little rest from movies and video games. (So, the three Koopalings enjoy some caramel ice cream while Sarah reads The Little Prince to them) Deleted Scene Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded videos featuring Raven